Not Always What They Seem
by PrincessPoodle
Summary: Vivian Phillips is new to Hogwarts. When she tells her friends about her being half elemental, they're amazed. She becomes more popular than she ever imagined. But everyone wants something from her, Except The Boy Who Lived. HBP Spoilers


A/N: Hi! This is my second FF, so it may be better than the first. I'm not completely done with the first yet, but I'm going to start this one anyway.

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I'd be writing Fan fiction if I had created a masterpiece like Harry Potter? However, I'm not sure if Elemental is patented or not. I've just heard it around.

Vivian Phillips stored her trunk on the overhead compartment on The Hogwarts Express. She sat down in the compartment by herself. _Might as well stretch out, if I'm going to be by myself anyway,_ She thought. She grabbed her book, _Standard Book of Magic: Grade Six_ and stretched her long, tan legs across the seat next to her.

"Is anyone sitting here," She heard a voice say from the doorway of her compartment. She looked up and saw a girl with long, flaming red hair, and green eyes looking back at her. The girl was holding a cage in which sat a purple puff of fur.

"No, you can sit here," Vivian said. She folded her legs underneath her so the red haired girl had room to sit.

"Thanks," The girl said, she held out her hand, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Vivian Phillips," Vivian said, taking Ginny's hand. Ginny sat down across from her and launched into conversation.

"So," She started, "Are you new here?"

"Yes," Vivian said, "My family just moved here from America."

"What school did you go to?" Ginny asked.

"Catclock Academy," Vivian answered.

"Oh," Ginny said, "I don't know much about other magic schools, but my friend, Hermione Granger, might know. She'll be here in a few minutes. She had to go to a Head's meeting."

"Ok," Vivian said, "Are you a head?"

"No, I'm not even a prefect, but it doesn't matter, you can't be a head until your in seventh year."

"Oh," Vivian said, feeling dumb. "We didn't have those things at my old school. We even had more than one branch of magic. My mother said that you don't have elemental magic here."

"Elemental Magic?" Ginny said questionably. "I've never heard of that before."

"It's not as old as regular magic, but I'm half regular witch, half elemental," Vivian said.

"Oh," Ginny said, "I guess Hermione will have to explain that one too."

"Explain what?" asked a girl with very bushy brown hair standing in the doorway.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, "I didn't see you there. This is Vivian Phillips; she's half regular witch, half elemental. Although, I have no idea what that means."

"Really," Hermione giggled, "You're half elemental?"

"Yeah," Vivian said.

"What powers?" Hermione asked.

"Fire, Wind and Water," Vivian replied.

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what that means!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized, "It means that she has normal witch powers, like you and me, and she can control fire, wind and water."

"Oh," Ginny said. "That is _so_ cool! Can you show us?"

"Sure," Vivian said. She conjured a small jar then closed her eyes and focused on a small burst of fire. Suddenly, a fire appeared swirling in the jar.

"COOL!" yelled Ginny. "Can you make it do anything else?"

Vivian nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them the fire in the jar now resembled the red haired girl sitting across from her. She smiled as Ginny's eyes opened wide, recognizing herself in the jar.

"That is so cool," Ginny said, "I wish I could do that."

"It's not as easy as it looks. If you don't learn to harness and control it bad things can happen," Vivian said.

"Whatever, it looks easy to me," Ginny said.

"I used to set my bed on fire every night when I was little. I'd dreamed it."

Ginny's face fell. "Oh," She said in a small voice.

"My friend has the power of speed and when she was sleeping she sped up the world to the next day. She completely missed her birthday."

"How sad," Ginny said. "Couldn't she just make it go backwards?"

"No," Vivian explained, "She hadn't learned to harness it and make it go backwards yet."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"Would you like anything off the cart?" asked a plump witch pushing a cart filled with treats down the aisle.

"Three Pumpkin Pastries, three Chocolate Frogs, and one box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Vivian said. The lady handed her the food and continued pushing the cart along.

"Wow," Ginny said, "Are you that hungry?"

"No," Vivian replied. "They're for you guys." She passed the treats around the compartment.

"Thanks," Ginny said, taking her share graciously.

"No problem, Mom's sending me a box tomorrow," Vivian said.

"Hermione," Ginny said, turning to her friend, "Do you know when the next Hogsmade trip is?"

"No," Hermione replied; as she bit a pit off of a chocolate frog.

"Hogsmade?" Vivian asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, I forgot you're new here!" Ginny exclaimed, "It's the only all wizarding town in Britain, with the best sweet shop in the world. And the _second_ best joke shop."

"Second," Vivian questioned, "Where's the first?"

"Why Weasley's Wizard Wheezes of course!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Her brother's own a joke shop," Hermione explained, taking in the puzzled expression on Vivian's face.

"PUT ON YOUR ROBES WE ARE NEARING HOGWARTS," yelled a voice over the intercom.

The girls silently changed into their robes. "Come on, Vivian," Hermione said, "Just follow us, we'll show you where to go."

"Thanks," Vivian said gratefully. She stepped out into the corridors of the train behind Hermione and Ginny. As she passed a carriage she peered inside. Inside a frantic scramble was taking place. There were clothes all over the floor; apparently someone's suitcase had split.

She slid open the door. None of the three boys inside even noticed her entering.

"Hello," She said, "Would you like some help?"

"No thanks," A boy with red hair like Ginny's and freckles said to her.

"Don't be rude, Ron," A boy with messy black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Hurry," Yelled a boy over in the corner. This boy had short brown hair, a long face and was holding a toad in his hand.

Vivian didn't think that they could finish in time. _Maybe, I'll help them just a little, _Vivian thought. She closed her eyes. She envisioned a gust of wind, when she opened her eyes a gust of wind was scooping all of the clothes into the suitcase. She quickly made wind close the suitcase, and sealed it with an air stitch.

"Wow," The boy with red hair said, "How did you do that?"

"I'm part elemental," She explained.

"Wind?" The boy with messy black hair asked. Vivian nodded.

The boy with black hair came over to her and took her hand. "My name is Harry," He said, shaking her hand, "Harry Potter."


End file.
